theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Bendy was a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios as their mascot in 1929. He is as well the titular character of the Bendy franchise, being its namesake. The studio's flagship character, Bendy starred in a series of cartoons thirty years prior to the events of the first game, often alongside the studio's other characters such as Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel. Bendy is also hired in Briar Label Bacon Soup products as an endorsing spokestoon. From the entire first game, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy only appears as a number of destructible cardboard cutouts and even other multiple environmental parts, like small clips of Bendy's cartoons, posters, plush toys, a Bendy cutout mask (worn by Sammy), statues, etc. Ink Bendy is the severely deformed incarnation meant to bring cartoons to life by the Ink Machine. Ink Bendy was a failed (and the only) attempt on creating the studio's popular mascot Bendy in real life in an attempt to bring cartoon characters to reality by Joey Drew, who turned out defective along with several other physical cartoon characters due to lacking a soul.1 A demonic entity of the Cycle, Ink Bendy is a large threat to anyone in this otherworld, constantly pursuing them down and attempting to kill whenever they were caught in his proximity. Info Physical Appearance In Cartoons Bendy is a cartoon demon-like imp character with his appearance entirely colored in black apart from his face, which is white in color. He wears shiny black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves that closely resemble those of other cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse, each possessing two black buttons. The shape of his head resembles cartoonish horns that always remain facing the viewer no matter which way Bendy is facing. Because he lacks a neck, his head floats a few inches away from his body. Bendy has a most notable wide, toothy grin, showing eight teeth when he's grinning fully. His alleged "invisible eyebrows" from above his large pie eyes can even move when expressing his emotions. In terms of his height, Bendy appears to be short, being easily towered over by Boris. Ink Bendy Ink Bendy is an ink character similar to the original Bendy, except that he himself has a huge humanoid shape; his face is covered with dripping ink, and he has a large left arm and a small right arm. His left hand appears to have a glove, whilst his right hand appears to have a glove "painted" on it. His bowtie is also crooked on his body, being more in the center of his chest rather than the top. His right foot appears more claw-like, while his left foot appears to just be a blob. This form is also notably taller than Henry. Beast Bendy is the second form of Ink Bendy, having a slightly similar appearance. However, unlike Ink Bendy, Beast Bendy is taller and skinnier, showing much broader spines on the back and the shoulders, and bearing rows of sharp teeth and longer but slender horns. Cartoon Personality Bendy is a borderline troublemaker, but rather impatient and easily startled or timid, yet justifiably cheerful, fun-loving, and mischievous as his devilish nature would imply. Bendy often refuses to pay for anything he buys, as he tries to take his burger without paying Charley in "Tasty Trio Troubles" and didn't pay Gaskette for his ride according to the latter's bio image. Ink Bendy Unlike his original counterpart who is implied to be a friendly, harmless and kind cartoon character, Ink Bendy is psychopathic, deranged, hostile, dangerous, destructive and homicidal, as he first appeared to have attacked and tried to kill Sammy Lawrence and then tried to kill Henry next. Ink Bendy, however, has spared Henry multiple times. One example is in Chapter 4, when Henry is climbing through the vents and Bendy jumps up and garbs the vent but makes no attempt to harm Henry. Later in the same chapter Bendy appears to save Henry from The Projectionist when he corners Henry in a Little Miracle Station. While they traded blows, Ink Bendy overpowers Norman and strangles and decapitates him, and afterwards looks into the Miracle Station and sees Henry, only to drag The Projectionist's corpse into the darkness with him and spare Henry's life. Ink Bendy also appears to be slightly narcissistic, as he reacts poorly to having his cardboard cutouts destroyed and violently hunts down the perpetrator until they're dead. In Chapter 5, an audio log from Joey Drew showed that Ink Bendy used to be harmless and merely wander around the studio, not harming anyone but was locked up by Joey, due to concerns that he would scare people and was implied to have been driven insane as a result. Chapter 5 also shows the one thing that can wipe that grin off of his face is discovering that his show has ended, meaning that he is not supposed to exist anymore which causes him to breakdown, as he disintegrates as a result of this. As Ink Bendy Bestiary Description Ink Bendy appears as a tall, malformed, skeletal figure with his skin covered in black ink resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted, obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved to bear a shape resembling unto a crescent moon in appearance, moving sideways similar to animal ears. His toothy, cheshire grin, with eight "teeth" and sketch-like shadings, is always shown vibrating. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, possibly referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features. Endless ink streams down from him whenever he's running, idle or walking, making it hard to see him. Ink Bendy's left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove with four fingers, though it does not sport two buttons like the original Bendy, while his right hand is smaller and more human-like, with five fingers. His feet are also mismatched: his right foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the left is just a lump-covered disease-like stump, which gives him a limp. He induces endless wisps of blackish smoke. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly shifted to his left to give him a misshapen appearance. Ink Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine has only one set of teeth, similar to his original counterpart. In Bendy and the Dark Revival, revealed in the Hot Topic T-shirt prior to the game's release, Ink Bendy's head design is slightly changed: The long, curved horns are symmetrical and smoother, while his grin is wider and has a full set of teeth with black teeth gums. His bowtie is also covered in ink. So far in the Ink Bendy action figure his left leg seems to appear more straight, the stub for his feet appears much more identical to his right leg, and his gloved hand also appears to be covered in ink, reminiscent to that of Beta Bendy. He also seems to be able to pick up tools as we see the figure holding a gent pipe. Behavior Ink Bendy is a failed result to recreate Bendy as a physical, living being; he has no soul, which could explain his murderous behavior, and as such, he has no proper emotions. Additionally, he never learned how to socialize due to the workers of the studio locking him up on Joey Drew's orders, preventing him from socializing with anyone or anything. With a lack of human intelligence, is also not capable of speaking words, only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and grunts. Ink Bendy has an unnatural ability to cover areas with ink-masses and make ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. These ink-like masses turn out to be strong enough to kill the mutilated Butcher Gang enemies nearby showing a cold apathy toward these deformed/disfigured toons. While he can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging from walls with ink-substances, he possesses a unique ability to optionally transform into his larger, stronger, and fearsome form, which is known as Beast Bendy. Since Ink Bendy's eyes are completely covered with ink, it is entirely unknown how he can actually see while chasing his victims. However, it is said by Twisted Alice that Ink Bendy still has a sense of hearing to be able to hear sounds, such as footsteps and floor creeks. Yet in Chapter 4 of the first game, Ink Bendy appears to actually "see" Henry in the vent. He also knows when Henry is in the Little Miracle Station, despite Henry not making a sound. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, revealed in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Ink Bendy shows a fairly narcissistic side. He heavily dislikes it when the Bendy cutouts are destroyed, as it will make him spawn and hunt down whoever does so, according to Twisted Alice. He will even react to the broken pieces of the cutouts upon discovering them. If he does, he will look around for whoever caused the cutout to break. It is noted that breaking the cutouts in Chapter 2: The Old Song will not make him spawn. As seen in the Dreams Come to Life novel, Ink Bendy has immortal-like power by regenerating himself each time when wounded Story Bendy first appeared in the first chapter, although as a cardboard cutout. Several of these can be seen throughout the Workshop (the setting in the game). Some of these cutouts appear to move on their own, especially the one that pops up near the theatre room, and the other appearing behind Henry in a hallway. Bendy also appears on multiple posters throughout the workshop and sticker-like objects on the walls and desks. Several sketches of the character also appear on some desks, especially one of his head with a sticky note reading "NO" on it. After Henry collects all six items, Bendy appears on a projection in the theatre room. After Henry activates the Ink Machine, the entrance to the Ink Machine's room is suddenly boarded up. Upon getting closer, Ink Bendy will burst from the boards, attempting to grab Henry while screeching. After seemingly failing, Ink Bendy retreats back into the Ink Machine room, whilst the hallway that Henry is in begins to fill with ink. Ink Bendy can be seen again when in the Pentagram Room. He appears for a split second in two flashbacks, along with a wheelchair and the Ink Machine, before Henry passes out. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy reappears again in Chapter 2, again as a cardboard cutout. However, these cutouts can be destroyed by Henry with an axe. Some cutouts, especially ones in front of a pentagram, reappear when Henry turns his back on them, seemingly untouched. In the orchestra room, several Bendy cutouts appear, depending on where Henry is in the room. If downstairs, multiple cutouts spawn in the upstairs room, increasing if Henry leaves and reenters the room. This also occurs if Henry is in the upstairs room, only the cutouts spawn downstairs on stage. A maximum of nine Bendy cutouts can appear here. Bendy also appears as sketches, drawings, and "stickers" throughout the music department, both on desks and on walls. Near the end, Sammy Lawrence summoned Ink Bendy in an attempt to sacrifice Henry and appease him, hoping that Ink Bendy would free him from his ink-covered body. However, Ink Bendy seems to kill Sammy instead, although this is unofficial because the death happens off-screen. This gives Henry time to escape. Near the exit, Ink Bendy will suddenly pop up in front of Henry, blocking the exit. Forced to find another way out, Henry is then forced to run from Ink Bendy, until he reaches the vault. Having blocked the door, Henry is seemingly safe from Ink Bendy. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Ink Bendy appears once again in Chapter 3. He lurks throughout the department, where Henry is forced to hide from him in order to escape. Twisted Alice seems to despise and even fear him and his ink. Ink Bendy is able to teleport to Henry by warping through the walls if he lingers for too long in an area. Henry can avoid him by hiding in one of the Little Miracle Stations, after which he will see Ink Bendy lumbering past him before disappearing into another wall. Henry may also escape him by returning to the elevator before he is caught. Ink Bendy cannot be hurt, let alone killed, by any of Henry's weapons, including the Tommy Gun which has the ability to kill The Projectionist in seconds. Physical Alice also mentions that Ink Bendy hates it when his cardboard cutouts are destroyed, and after Henry destroys them, Ink Bendy chases him down once again. At the end of the Chapter, if Henry chose the Demon path earlier, the post-credits image shows Ink Bendy in the doorway with a Searcher and several Butcher Gang members, implying that he is raising a massive army of ink creatures. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Bendy appears in Chapter 4 twice and seems to be an anti-hero. Bendy first appears when Henry is climbing through the vents as he grabs the vent shrieking in rage. Strangely Bendy makes no attempt to harm Henry and seems to tell him to be quiet. The next time Bendy appears he attacks the Projectonist and saves Henry. After killing the Projectonist Bendy sees Henry but leaves and takes the body away. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Ink Bendy returns in "The Last Reel", the fifth and final chapter to the game as the final boss. Bendy is first referenced inside the Film Vault, where he had previously stolen a film reel from the vault for an unknown reason, forcing Henry to go into the demon's lair. Later, as the player is walking to the lair, he is spotted walking down a parallel hallway, a glass window between the two sides. Afterwards, the player comes across an ink river between them and Ink Bendy's lair, causing Henry to leave Allison and Tom behind, for they can't cross it safely. Walking into the lair, Henry rather quickly finds a makeshift throne for the beast, made out of objects and surrounded by screens showing snippets of Bendy cartoons. Henry then finds and plays a cassette recorded by Joey by the throne, explaining that they created life both on the screen and in the hearts of those who saw the moving pictures. Joey then goes on to say that when the tickets stopped selling, "only the monsters remained... shadows of the past.", but explains Henry can save them, and says there's one thing Bendy never saw: "The End". Immediately after this recorded speech, Bendy suddenly appears behind the "throne", before transforming into "Beast Bendy", a monstrous form with a short lower half, giant, muscular arms (which, due to his short and weak legs, are used as legs) and his face becoming a large ghastly maw of razor-sharp teeth. After swatting Henry away, the first stage of the final boss starts, where Henry must flip switches in the hallways before the throne to open a door while avoiding the stampeding Bendy, for touching him is an instant kill attack. After opening the door into a small room, Beast Bendy appears and the second phase starts, where Henry must trick the brute into slamming into all four of the large, ink-filled glass pillars in the room, breaking them. After breaking all four pillars, the lights in the room flicker off, and the beast vanishes, but once Henry walks back to the "throne room" and pushes in the "The End" tape into the film player by the throne, the beast reappears, but gets distracted by one of the screens turning on. Once two screens show "The End", the beast tries to make a grab for Henry, but a very bright light (possibly coming from all the screens in the room showing the same ending card) stuns, then disintegrates the beast, ending the threat once and for all. Updates in Other Worlds Yugi Muto's World * Keeps his form but only as a duel monster * Fusion with The Devil Great Pirate Era * Has a bounty of Five-Hundred, Million berries Major Battles * Bendy vs. Henry:Loss * Bendy vs. Cuphead: Win * Bendy and Alice Angel vs. Cuphead and Spinel: Win * Bendy, Slappy, and Pennywise vs. Bugs Bunny, Sora, and Goten: Win * Bendy vs. Sanji: Win * Bendy vs. Jinbe: Interrupted * Bendy vs. Asta: Loss * Bendy and Pandory vs. Noodle Burger Boy and Globby: Win * Bendy vs. Cuphead (Clover Kingdom): Interrupted * Bendy and Marx vs. Cuphead and Leopold Vermillion: Interrupted * Bendy vs. Momakase, Alice Asmodeus, and Yuno: Win * Bendy vs. Sora, Kick Buttowski and, Riven: Loss * Bendy vs. Donald Duck and Goofy: Win * (Coming Soon........) Against Sora's Team Bendy was recruited by Xemnas to become part of his "Gang" and to eliminate the threats of all fellow villains. Bendy maintains his friendly form thank to his new powers obtained from the Dragon Balls and training in Goku's world. Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Hunters Category:Creations Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine characters Category:Monsters Category:Silent characters Category:Xemnas' Gang Category:Creepy characters Category:Cute characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Corrupted characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Magic Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Destructive characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Elemental characters Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Darkness Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Thieves Category:Mutants Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Internet characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Former heroes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Mascots Category:Transformed characters Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Males Category:Duel Monster Spirits Category:Duel Monsters Category:Stealthy characters